


Last Hurrah

by ottermo



Series: Fandot Creativity [28]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Summer Christmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Herc and Linda contemplate life after Air Caledonia.
Series: Fandot Creativity [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398275
Kudos: 5





	Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summer Christmas prompt “leaving”. And this concludes my two-month-late posting of these fills! Stay tuned for the Theresa Takeover week starting the 15th (although who knows when I’ll get those posted to here!)

They land in Aberdeen International at midday, and Linda hums a little sadly. “Not much of an ending, is it?”

Herc commiserates. “Not really. Well, given the choice between a bang and a whisper, the whisper’s probably safest where a plane’s engines are concerned.”

She chuckles. “True.”

“How many days ‘til the move?”

“Wednesday. So… four.” She pulls at a gold thread that’s fraying from her third stripe, a pointless preening of her AirCal jacket on its last ever outing. “I never thanked you, Herc, did I?”

“For…?”

“Well, I got your space. If you were going to Zurich… I wouldn’t be. Not as part of the takeover, anyway.”

“You could have applied,” Herc points out. With a grin, he adds wryly, “Under your mother’s maiden name, of course. And they’d have had you, if they’ve got any sense.”

“Still, though. Going as an AirCal buyout takes the stress out of it.”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Herc says, shrugging. He watches her. “You do _want_ to go to Switzerland, don’t you, Linda?”

She considers. “Ye-es,” she says. “It’ll be an adventure. I hope. It’s… circumstantial, you know. I wouldn’t be leaving at all if I had the choice.” She turns towards him. “Would you?”

Herc smiles. Thinks for a second about a house in Fitton and the dawn chorus from Carolyn’s window and word games and dog walks and fruit trays and _home_.

“Yes,” he says, with feeling. The company’s collapse helped with the timing, of course, but the truth is, “I’m glad to be going.”


End file.
